movie_spoof_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
Sumo Enchanting Evening
Transcript https://drive.google.com/open?id=11DxyrPyraNELXtdZhow-KyhpcPyRELeI Sumo Enchanted Evening (episode begins) (Comquateater jags along) (happily) Comquateater: Neat day for a job. Right? Julimoda: Yes, it sure is. (Comquateater jags onward) (happily) (they race onward) (Until they stop) (near a place) Erebus: Hi cats. Hungry? Comquateater: Yeah. Of course we're hungry. Julimoda: Yep. All this work out sure worked out an appetite. Erebus: Ah... Then welcome to the fancy restaurant. You're just in time for the all you can eat buffet with games in there. Comquateater: Okay. Wonder what food I could eat. Julimoda: Lots of food around to eat around here. Comquateater: Tuna. Cod. Salmon. Herring. Trout. Meaty stuff. Erebus: Run wild and help yourself to lots of food, cats. There's always more food waiting for you in the kitchen. Julimoda: Comet, Control yourself. Comquateater: In that case, I'm digging in. Julimoda: As long as I'm hungry too. (He munches on fish fingers) (while Julimoda munches on some rice) Julimoda: For goodness sake, Comy! What can't you control yourself with this buffet? Comquateater: (bites on some French fries) Well, if there's a place to go and get food, you can find lots of food to eat. Erebus: Get it while it's cold. Who's in the mood for sushi? Julimoda: (gasps) Japan sushi? Erebus: That's raw. Help yourselves. Julimoda: Sushi rice fish! Yum! (Munches on some) (while Comquateater munches on some pizza) Erebus: So nice of you eating well. I'll go get the ground pork. (Comy and Julie feast) Julimoda: Comquateater, Have we lost our minds? Comquateater: Probably. Julimoda: But we can't eat too much food at the same time. Comquateater: And try other foods as well? Julimoda: Of course, Not. But we need side dishes too. Comquateater: Just in case we need more. (They continue feasting) (together) (Julimoda swallows some hot dogs) (Comquateater swallows some carrots) (Julimoda crunches on egg rolls) (Comquateater crunches on some waffles) Comquateater: Julimoda, Watch me. (SPLASH) Julimoda: Whoa! (GULP) (BURP) (SLURP) Comquateater: Gee Julie. Never saw you like this. You ate that buffet in a flash. Julimoda: Okay, so we've got powers for some food. Since we'll always be prepared for a Kung Fu Panda spoof that we'll do. Erebus: Hope you saved room for dessert. Julimoda: Seriously? I'd be so stuff that I want to lose some weight. Erebus: Too bad. It'll be a shame to waste all this jellyfish pudding. Julimoda: Mmm-mmm. My favorite. Comquateater: Wow. That's the same look I get before I eat... (POOF!) Erebus: Turkey fudge ripple. All: Wow. Julimoda: Let's feast. (SLURPING) Comquateater: Yummy. (GULPING) (BURPING) (They sigh) (happily) Comquateater: What a buffet. Julimoda: Sure was good. (Sighed) Julimoda: Hey, We're really fat. Comquateater: Yeah. I need to do a lot of jogging to lose this. Julimoda: Now we need to lose weight by exercising more often. Comquateater: Ja. Julimoda: Check, please! Erebus: Sure thing. Let's see, That's 2 buffets by two of them, $20.000 plus another is... Oh yeah. That'll be $40.000 including tax. Comquateater: Oh, hey, Julie. Cover me, will you? Julimoda: What?! $40.000? You've got to be kidding. Erebus: You know. If this was a joke, you'd be laughing. This place costs $20.000 each. Now it says so outside. Julimoda: What's your problem? You think we're rich? I only got 20 dollars and a button. Comquateater: Oh, come on. The wax kind. It's the gums hurting not much. Julimoda: Comet, We got to pay this martian $40.000. Erebus: Make that a lot of money. Julimoda: But... Erebus: I'll take the change. You can keep the floss cleaners. Julimoda: Seriously, That's not fair! You can't charge that much money for food! Erebus: Well, I sure can! Any idea of how much this place costs to rent? Huh? Right? Now pay up or else! Julimoda: Or else what? Erebus: Or else you'll work your debt off. Comquateater: Oh tuna fish. Gerald: Comet, Julie, You must help me. I came here yesterday for a root beer and it cost me $1.000. Erebus: Back to work, will you? Even if it's an insult, then that makes you a waiter. William: I just stopped by here an hour ago to use the phone and that kangaroo charges me $450 and I'm sick of it. Erebus: What are you complaining about? You'll be out until you can behave. Gerald: Help us. William: Yeah, My hands are getting wrinkled and I don't like it. Courage: You can bet that's true. Erebus has got me running on this spinning wheel for good. Erebus: Hush up, Stupid dog. You can leave after that turkey is roasted. Courage: I keep telling you. Can't wait to do a Kung Fu Panda spoof since there's funny parts with them like the tenders part. Julimoda: Don't remind us. Comquateater: We get the point. And will do a Kung Fu Panda spoof. I know we will. (Erebus opens a door) (to the bathroom) Both: Eww. Erebus: Here you go, boys. Start with the bathroom. Julimoda: It's gross. Comquateater: Looks like we need some cleaning stuff to wear. Erebus: Now get working. Hmph. Comquateater: Sorry for getting us into this mess, Sis. Julimoda: Oh, it's okay. We wouldn't be this big. Comquateater: Big? Hey, We are big. We're just like Fat Albert. Julimoda: Of course. Because of all that food we've eaten. Comquateater: We'll defend him. Julimoda: And free the other heroes. Erebus: Excuse me? Julimoda: We won't let you ignore our warnings. Comquateater: Yeah. That $40.000 is a fake, Plus no fruit salad in it. Julimoda: That's the reason the Wiggles enjoy fruit salad. Comquateater: So, We won't pay your costs. Julimoda: That's because you tricked us. Comquateater: Cause we're leaving. (Smashes down the doors) Julimoda: You can go now, friends. Gerald: Whoopie! (runs off) Courage: Wait for me! (But suddenly) William: Oops! Gerald: What was that for?! Courage: And how dare you bump us! Erebus: Nobody's leaving until I get payed back. Julimoda: You want payback, huh?! Comquateater: Then have this! (Body slammed Erebus) Erebus: Oof! Both: Ha ha! Julimoda: Fooled you. Keep the change. Erebus: Oh, You like rough. Huh? Comquateater: Yeah. Julimoda: Because we've gained lots of weight to fight against you. Erebus: Well, Two can play in that game. Three if you count him. Comquateater: With pleasure. (RIP) Julimoda: Holy Toledo, bro. Look at him. William: Where did you get that fabulous corset? Erebus: You chose the wrong path, William. (BOOM) Erebus: What's up, dudes? I'm a Sumo Wrestler wearing shades and Kahuna's clothes with socks and shoes and carrying a surfboard! Comquateater: Oh dear. He's bigger then ever. Erebus: It's go time! Gerald: Come on, Cats. Show him what you got. Julimoda: Let's do it, Comy. Comquateater: Bring it on! (they bring their contest) William: Looks like we're in for a show of Sumo Wrestling. This is better. (the two cats and kangaroo wrestle) Gerald: And... Start! (the furious battle begins) (WHACK, BIFF, HIT, WHAM!) (SMACK, BUMP, BASH) (SNAP, CRACKLE, POP) (SLAP, BOSH!) (Birds tweet) Julimoda: Oy. Comquateater: So you want a piece of us, huh? (Erebus charges) (toward the two cats) (Wilhelm scream) (CRASH) Comquateater: Are we winning? Julimoda: Almost. Just got to keep on our toes. (Erebus body slam their faces) (KABOOM!) (He spins Comquateater and tossed him at Julimoda with a Goofy Holler) (BUMP) (Birds tweet) Both: Uncle. (they shake their heads) (Erebus looks at his calculator) (and types in the numbers) Erebus: Bad news, guys. Now you owe me the damage for the place and the meal. You'll be working for good. (Comquateater chews more food) (as Julimoda does the same) Comquateater: Gotta get bigger. Must keep eating. Julimoda: And get powerful too. (Comquateater eats a powerful sushi and munches it) (as well as Julimoda does) Erebus: You're done now! (Pounces) (BUMP) (When Comy and Julie grew) (bigger) (Erebus crashes) (SMASH) Julimoda: Now who's bigger? Huh? Comquateater: We are. (Erebus backs away) (nervously) Erebus: Now, wait. Calm down, cats. I can give you some food. That can cut the price down. (They grab him) Erebus: Oh my. You're all square. Bigger than I suppose. (They noogie him) (together) (They body slammed him into the wall, BOUNCE) (CLANG) Erebus: Yeow! (Gets knocked out) (Gut Wrench Scream) (THUD) (birds tweet) Gerald: Way to go, Cats! Julimoda: We're even now. William: I'm getting out Courage before things get worse. Come on, Courage. Courage: Thanks, pal. I really appreciate your help. (Courage runs off) Comquateater: Good job, sis. Julimoda: Let's leave this place. Comquateater: Right away. That's the way we can continue to spoof travel. (They leave) (and are off) (Scene closes) (and shuts down) (Julimoda Logo) (Stephen Squirrelsky Presentation) (Andrew Catsmith Logo) Category:Transcripts Category:Episodes